Second Generation Newsie
by LostMuppet
Summary: Ally is special. She is the most popular girl in school, and part of the most hated group in the country. Everyone knows she is one, or at least everyone she delivers regularly to, or are up at 2 in the morning when her and her group do there run. She also has the most famous woman in the country as an aunt. Austin is Ally's rival, how will he deal with her secret?


2nd Generation Newsies

**AN: Hey, so I am just saying that unless you have seen the PLAY Newsies, not the movie, you will have a hard time understanding this story.**

Ally's POV:

My gang is behind me, I love being popular, I can snap my fingers and then someone is automatically at my side. The only girl I have in my crew is Trish, my best friend. The rest of my crew is the boys, the jocks, the boarders, and the performers. I don't like to brag but every boy in this school wants me, even _him._

Austin Moon, bleehhh, I hate him, and he hates me too. We are the top performers in our school. In chorus we are always fighting for the top spot and solo. Sadly, He always wins; he being famous on the internet gives him his perks. We have another battle today for the solo for Man in the Mirror. The song chosen for our battle, by our music teacher was Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better. I don't understand because she favorites Austin and where she told us to stop signing the person whose part I am singing wins ate battle between them.

I walk into music and Austin's crew is standing behind him, all the "pop" girls and Dez, his best friend and sadly, Trish's boyfriend. Our groups mash together and that is not a good thing, the noise level in the room goes up as I sit down and think about my run before school. Then the teacher comes in gives halve the class detention, and tells Austin and me to stand up.

"Hey Ally, you ready to lose again, your character might win the songs battle, but I will always win." He taunts.

"Well, I hope you don't have too much to live on because I will take you down." I say back. Then the music starts.

_Ally: _**Austin**

_Anything you can do I can do better, I can do anything better than you_

**No you can't**

_Yes I can_

**No you can't**

_Yes I can yes I can_

**Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you**

_No you're not_

**Yes I am**

_No you're not_

**Yes I am**

_No you're not_

**Yes I am yes I am**

**I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge**

_I can get a sparrow with a single arrow_

**I can live on bread and cheese**

_And only on that_

**Yeah**

_So can a rat…_

_**And so on**_

5 minutes later the teacher comes back, and has the winner, I don't get my hopes up because I know I won't win.

"Ok as always you both did amazing, and with that the winner is… Ally." She says and I freeze, I can hear my gang go crazy, feel a slap or two on my back and look over and smirk at Austin staring into his horrified eyes.

The rest of the day goes by and it is time for me to go home, not remembering any of chorus.

"So when do your want to go on that date." Austin says, running up to me.

"What when did I say I would go on a date with you."

"In chorus remember Mrs. Harris wants a connection and sent us out on a date, 50% of our grade." He says.

"What? Elliot is that true."

"Yeah ally." Elliot says.

"OK well let's get this over with come on." I say and grab Austin's arm and drag him away.

"Where your car?" Austin asks me.

"I don't have." Then I remember my after school run.

"Oh my gosh." I say.

"What."

"I forgot I have to… work today."

"Ok I can come with you." He says, something about his face makes me trust him.

"I have something to tell you." I say arriving at the change bush.

"What."

"I'm a 2nd generation Newsie."

**Ok so I have to clear thing up. The 2****nd**** generation newsies are kids who work delivering newspaper, Jack Kelly and friends were real people, and Ally is a descendent of Jack, everyone hates them, and they hide their identity, living in a secret shack where there ancestors lived, it is co- ed. There are girls and boys. Ally is there 'leader'. Everyone thinks there are poor freaks who think they are better than everyone because of who they came from. Ally lives there because her mother, her father and her brother all died, her Aunt is Dolly Parton and won't let her take her in. There will be things from Joyful Noise in here, just songs thought.**

**Bye my cream pies. **

**Yeah I just typed that.**


End file.
